Kerwin test page
Wintersville, Tartar. Present. – "Hey!" '' ''– "Hey! How are you feeling?" '' ''– "Okay, I guess… My head still hurts a little bit." '' ''– "Don’t worry, it’ll pass and you’ll be feeling new. You’ll see." '' ''– "Hum! So, any news about dad?" '' ''– "Not yet. Hey… Hey! Don’t be so nervous… He’ll be back soon." '' ''– "Yeah? How do you know that?" '' ''– "He always comes back…" '' ''– "It’s been four days since last time we saw him. I’m just… He needs to come back…" '' ''– "He will… Hey, why are you smiling now?" '' ''– "I was just thinking… Remember how dad used to be? I mean, before all of this happen, he was the one worried about us coming back home." '' ---- '''Wintersville, 10 months earlier.' First day of school. Vacations were now over and the old melancholy feeling was coming back. The alarm clock sounded like the chimes of doom; Rae turned it off, got up and opened the old blue colored curtains, letting the sunlight come in. – “Ouch!” – She cried when the light hit her eyes. They were of birght green color and almond shaped. The sunlight lit up the whole room, the vintage furniture; the white and yellow bed sheets; the flower vase sitting next to her bed; – “Okay, so, I got two hours until school… Time to get ready.” – She said to herself. The girl went up to her closet opened the door and just stared at her clothes. A bunch of new clothes and shopping bags were sitting there, lots of shoes and some boxes; she eyed everything that was inside, trying to pick the perfect item to wear. “What to wear? I’m a little bit cold, so, I’m definitely wearing my new jacket. Argh! So many options… That’s the downside of getting new clothes; everything’s so cute!” She thought, chewing on her lower lip. Got out a bunch of clothes and just threw them on the bed, while she just searched for the right thing to wear. She picked up a jacket, and then put it down… Some cute pants and then put it down; she kept going on the repetitive motion of lifting clothes up to her eyes and turning them down until her phone started ringing and she quickly ran over to get it. ‘''Roan''’, flashed on the screen. – “Hey! Good morning!” – Rae said. – “''Morning. So, are you ready?” – Answered her friend. – “Um… It’s high school… There’s not much to be ready for.” Rae let out a light laugh. “''Are you kidding me? This year’s gonna be different… I can feel it!” – “Hum! You’re excited? For school? That’s new.” – Rae put her phone on speaker and went back to clothes picking. – “''Yeah. And you should be too!” – “And why is that?” – She picked up a blue top with some black skinny jeans, looked at it and then threw it on the bed. – “''Well… Dan’s coming back.” – Said Roan excited. Rae sighed. – “Roan… I think we’re pretty much done.” – “''Are you sure? I think you guys should try it one more time.” – “I don’t think it’s gonna work… Maybe it wasn’t meant to be. Besides, he was gone for almost three years…” – Her eyes searched the room, staring out the window and thinking about the past. – “''So what? You were in love! You swore you’d be together and everything was going fine til-''” – Roan was cut off by Rae. – “We were kids, Roan! Kids don’t know what love is. Um, can we change the subject please?” She let out a frustration sigh. – “''Okay… Okay. Sorry. So, tell me what I wanna know… Did you pick it?” – “Not yet. It’s so hard! Can you come over? I really need help with it.” – A few seconds after that, Roan opened the door and came in, smiling at her friend. – “I’m one step ahead of you.” – She said. They both started to laugh. – “So, show me what you got.” – The girl hopped on the bed. Roan was a sparkly girl; 5 foot 4 of pure energy. She had hazel eyes and a a wavy brown hair that fell over her shoulders. – “Okay. But first… I love your outfit! It’s so cute.” – Said Rae. – “Thank you! I’m really hoping Chase Dawson will think the same.” – Answered Roan. Fixing her top. – “So you still got that crush on him?” – “He’s a walking ball of hot. When we were at the beach and he took his shirt off… I couldn’t breathe for like three minutes.” – The bubbly brunette shot back at Rae, who started to laugh. – “I don't think you could actually do that, but-” – Rae showed Roan a black skirt, to which the other frowned at. – “Shut up!” – Roan threw a pillow at Rae and she chuckled in response. – “Anyway… What do you like better, a nice skirt with some really cool heels and a cute blouse or these skinny pants, my brand new shirt, on top, this jacket and these black shoes?” – Asked Rae. – “Oh my God, totally! You know, first day’s gonna mark you forever, so, you gotta come with bang! Sadly, just being my friend it’s not gonna be enough.” – Teased Roan. – “Okay, so pants it is. Let’s go; let’s go; let’s go!” – Rae went to the bathroom to get ready, while Roan was using the computer. Going through music files, checking Facebook and surfing the web. Sometime later, Rae came out of the bathroom drying her hair; she went up to a mirror and started to put her make up on. – “That really makes your eyes pop, it looks great!” – Said Roan. – “Thanks.” Said Rae, fixing up her hair now. She got her stuff and the two girls went to the kitchen, as Roan would go on and on about her plans for the new school year. Rae’s mother, Martha, was already busy cooking something and didn’t really notice the two girls come in; they stared at her for a few seconds before speaking up. – “Hey mom!” – Said Rae, while grabbing a plate. – “Hi, sweetie, good morning. Good morning, Roan. Again.” – The woman smiled at Rae and Roan took a seat next to her friend. – “You girls look really pretty!”. – Martha Walsh was a very posh and serious woman, even there, making breakfast, she held class. She was also a beautiful woman and a kind of dream mother. – “Good morning Mrs. Walsh. And thanks.” – Said Roan. – “Are you guys hungry?” – Asked Martha. – “Yes!” – Answered the teen. – “Sure.” – Said Rae. – “What are we having?” – “Pancakes.” – Answered Martha. She smiled and put down a plate on the table. – “Enjoy.” – She turned around and started leaving the kitchen. – “Mom, where are you going?” – Asked Rae while picking up a glass and some orange juice. – “Gotta get to work.” – “But it’s so early! – Cried the daughter. – “Yes, but, I have important things I have to deal with.” – Rae frowned at that statement and pouted a bit. – “Hum… Okay, then…” – Martha kissed Rae on the top of her head and started leaving the kitchen again. – “By the way, I’m not gonna be here for dinner tonight; got to work till the late hours. Good luck in school today; you girls have fun.” – The woman said while walking out the door. – “Thanks mom. Bye-bye.” – Answered Rae. – “Bye Mrs. Walsh.” – “You heard that?" – Asked Roan, overly excited. – "You know what that means, right?” – “Yes and no!” – Rae knew exactly what her friend was planing and it wasn't going to end up well, so she'd better stop it while she had the chance. – “Come on! Just think about it! A party would get us to the top!” – Pleaded the hyper teen. – “No! My mom would probably kill me and I think we are popular enough. Besides, isn’t Chase throwing a party this Friday?” – Said Rae, trying to knock some sense into her friend's head. – “Oh, you’re right! That just makes me happy. We gotta get me a killer dress. I’m totally gonna win Chase Dawson!” – Shouted Roan, whilst chunks of food were shot out of her mouth. – “Yeah, right… Now please don’t speak with your mouth full; I got it on my plate, don’t need to share yours with me.” – Said Rae. Roan poked her tongue out at her friend. – “These are great! I think it’s awesome that your mom cooks for you instead of hiring someone else to do so.” – The girl stuffed her mouth with more food. – “Yeah, I guess… Ever since my dad died, she likes to do these things; it “helps create a bond”, so she says.” – Roan nodded. They finished their breakfast, got ready and left for school. ---- His dad pulled up next to the school sign. Dan let out a sigh and got his backpack. – “So, I guess that’s it, then… Wintersville High School; I’m back.” – Said the teen boy. Hi eyed the school and let out a sigh. – “Oh, don’t be such a sour boy, you’ll be fine, you’re gonna meet all of your friends.” – His father answered. – “Friends? I’ve lived in L.A for what? Two years? I don’t think I have any friends! At least not one that wasn’t in diapers the last time I saw them…” – Dan shot his fathe a sarcastic look. – “You’re exaggerating, Daniel. You were twelve, besides, you’ll get to make new friends. Okay, now go. See you later.” – Said the man while reaching for the door to make room for Dan. – “Bye, dad.” – Said the boy. His dad took off and Dan sighed one more time before heading into the building; with his hood pulled up and his iPod playing, he tried to stay as quiet as possible; didn’t need any attention. Sometimes life sucks. There he was, Chase Dawson, surrounded by a bunch of brainless monkeys, as usual. Dan prayed to God he wouldn’t recognize him and he wouldn’t have to go through any awkward moments… So, of course, Chase noticed him, of all people, Chase Dawson had to be the first to recognize him. Great! – “Look what we have here… The dead arise. Dan Argonfire, everybody!” – Snorted the blond jock. Dan rolled his eyes at Chase and tried to walk on, but the other boy stopped him. – “Chase.” – Answered Dan. Voice low and dry. – “Are you in a hurry, buddy? Not even gonna tell us all about your magic life in L.A?” – Chase poked Dan; – “I got better stuff to do, you know? So, I’m just gonna go…” – Dan tried to get pass them, but Chase grabbed him by his arm. He tensed up. – “Just so you know, shining star, I’m the king around here, so don’t expect any celebrity treatment or go around thinking and acting like you are any better than us. Is that clear?” – Chase watched as the other boy just stared at him silent as he waited for an answer; he finally let go of Dan’s arm and let the other move on; Dan got back on his way, as he left the boys behind and headed to the principal’s office. ---- Rae tried to make herself comfortable, as Roan was fidgety on her seat, pushing and tapping her foot… Something was odd. – “''Okay, what the hell is wrong with you? The day barely started and you’re already desperate to go home?” – Whispered Rae, turning around to face her friend. – “''I don’t see Chase around. You think something happened?” – Answered Roan. Rae let out an annoyed sigh, scratched her forehead and snapped her fingers at Roan’s face. – “''You can’t be serious… You’re not his girlfriend, you know?” – Snorted Rae. – “''Yet!” – Cut Roan. Rae rolled her eyes and gave in. – “''You’re not his girlfriend yet, so stop kicking my chair and forget about him. The school is full of'' other boys just as cute.” – Insisted Rae. – “''I’m not sure about that…''” – “''Argh! Roan, just, let it go!” – Rae shot at her friend, her voice a bit louder. – “''Fine!” – Roan looked around a bit more, couldn’t find Chase, but sure got her eyes on something very interesting. She tapped Rae’s shoulder to get her attention, causing the girl to snap her head back. – “''What?” – Cried Rae. – “I’ll tell you what’s cute… Mr. Argonfire sitting back in the corner, looking cute as ever.” – The girl pointed out the lonely boy sitting in the back of the room, looking as bored as one can be. – “What?!?” – The shock was so intense, Rae accidently knocked everything that was on her desk, creating a loud noise, which made the whole class turn to look at her; she shrugged and tried to hide the raging red wave that was creeping up her face. She couldn't help but notice his deep blue eyes and the way he seemed to be lost in thoughts. His brown hair, a strip of hair falling down his face. – “Ms. Walsh, I reckon the band practice is in the other room and not in the middle of Biology class.” – The teacher called at Rae and earned laughter coming from everyone and she quickly put an end to it. Roan quickly helped her friend and went back to her seat. – “I’m sorry, Mrs. Olive!” The teacher turned back at her things and Roan gave the other girl a knowing look, meaning she knew the girl was dying inside. Rae tried not to be too obvious, but she would glance at Dan a few times, just to make sure he was there, that it was not a hallucination. After nearly three years, Daniel was back and she wasn’t sure about how that made her feel. “Should I talk to him?” she thought, “Will he even care?”. ---- '''Somewhere in the Tartar.' Four days had passed since the last time her father was seen, and the girl was going out of her mind. The last time something so dangerous had happened was three months ago, when those creepy creatures came after them in the middle of the night, and even then, the others took care of them, but now, with her father M.I.A, she really didn’t know what to do. Rae took a seat next to her friend and hugged her, the girl returned the hug. – “Dan’s out there too, you know? He said he would look for your father as soon as the sun’s out and I trust him.” – Said Rae, trying to calm her friend. – “I know, I know, I just… It’s my dad, the only one I was able to count on, besides my brother, since I was a little girl, I just want him back.” – “I know. I’m worried too, the boys going out to get him is also dangerous.” ''– Affirmed Rae. ''' ''– “Yeah. My father’s out there and now, my brother insists on going to. I guess I’ll just end up alone.” – Said the girl. She looked down and Rae patted her back. – “You know that is not true! They’re gonna come back, besides, you know we’re always gonna be here for you.” – Assured Rae. She gave her friend a reassuring smile; the girl looked at her for a minute, let out a sigh and broke down crying. – “I’m so scared! I-I don’t know what to do! My whole family seems to slip away and life is like a nightmare, where I watch everyone I love going away and I don’t know how to stop it!” – Rae pulled her close and held her. – “It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay. It’s okay.” The air was thick and tense; all they could hear was the muffled sobs of the girl; that didn’t last long, though. Everyone was moving around and the boys seemed to be unease; Rae noticed something was wrong, but didn’t wanna startle her friend, so she just held her and tried not to think. Dan stared at Rae and tilted his head, calling her; she let go of her friend and went up to him. The worried look on the boy’s face made her heart skip a beat, something wasn’t right and she could feel it. She approached him and he took her to a quiet area. – “What happened? You’re back already?” – Said Rae. – “How is she holding up?” – He answered. – “She’s scared and worried. I don’t blame her. Why, is everything alright? Did you find her dad?” – Questioned the girl. She watched as Dan’s expression went down and it confirmed there were problems. – “Daniel, what happened?” – “It’s bad news. We couldn’t find him. And…” – He answered, hesitating to go on and give her all the information. Rae just stared at him, waiting for a complete answer; Dan took a deep breath, ran his hands through his hair and continued. – “We have bigger problems.” – He informed. – “Yeah, you said that already. What exactly is going on?” – The girl protested for more answers. – “You know that creepy creature that visited us a while ago? “ – Dan looked around, checking for anyone else. – “Yes. What? Is it coming back?” – Said Rae, her voice louder and her eyes wide open. Trouble was on its way and there they were, in the middle of nowhere, no way to hide. – “We gotta get out of here! It’s-it’s one, we… Our group is larger, we can leave now and it won’t reach us.” – She suggested. – “It’s not that easy. Far from it…” – Dan sighed and held Rae’s hand; he looked deep into her eyes. – “That thing wasn’t alone.” ---- Martha Walsh was in her office; a bunch of papers on her desk, three messages on her phone and a few bags in the corner of the room. She opened the blinds and let some light into the room. Soon her phone started ringing and she was too busy to even think. A contract was sitting on her desk with “Urgent” stamped to it; she picked it up and started reading it when her assistant called. – “Ashley?” – Said Martha. – “Excuse me, Mrs. Walsh? There’s a man here to see you, he says his name is Joseph.” – She answered. – “Joseph?” – Martha tried to remember why that name was familiar, until something clicked. – “Well… Let him in.” – Ordered the woman. – “Okay.” – Agreed Ashley. A few seconds later, a tall, well groomed man entered the office. He was tall, around 5’11, had blond hair, a stubble, very deep blue eyes and a charming smile. He smiled at Martha and held out his hand; Martha shook it and motioned for him to take a seat. The man eyed the room cautiously, paying attention to the details, while Martha just looked at him. It was a big office, with a large set of windows, white and green walls, and gray carpet; there was plenty of room to fit an elephant there. The desk was of solid, dark wood, something similar to Oak trees and there was lots of papers over it; an old moss colored mug with tea in it rested on the corner of the desk, steam still coming off of it. Draped white and green curtains, a dark blue lamp in each corner of the room, opposite the door, and a few vases with flowers in them; a bookstand with lots of trophies in evidence… But one item caught his attention, a small golden apple sitting on a side desk next to a coffee machine. He got so caught up in his search that he lost track of where he was and Martha cleaned her throat loudly, to get his attention. The man looked at her, apologetic, and the lady just shot him a cold look. – “This is very nice office you have here; you really took care of things after your husband passed.” – He said. A small smile on his face; Martha smiled back. – “Thank you. So, what brings you here?” – She questioned. The two of them held eye contact for a few seconds, before looking down. – “I was around town and I thought ‘why not visit old friends?’” – He answered. His smile growing wider. – “Oh, really? You could’ve called, let me know. We could’ve gone out to dinner, to catch up.” – Said Martha. – “Oh, we still can. I’m gonna stay in town for at least two more weeks. I’m sure I can find time to reconnect, if your schedule is clear. Are you free tonight?” – The man asked. Martha smiled and nodded. – “Perfect, then can I pick you up at 8p.m?” – “Sounds perfect.” – “She responded. The man got up and got ready to leave; he shook Martha’s hand and smiled. – “I should get going now; you probably have a busy day and I don’t want to keep you from working.” – He said. The woman laughed. – “Okay. I’ll see you tonight, then. Thank you for your visit.” – “It was nice seeing you, Martha.” – Said him, smiling. – "You too, Joseph.” – She answered. He started leaving the room, but hesitated for a bit. – “Oh, and how’s your daughter?” – Said the man. Martha’s expression went serious, but she tried to cover it up with a weak smile. – “She is great, thank you.” – She responded. The man nodded and left the room. Martha inhaled deeply and stared out the window, lost in thought. Martha quickly started going through her purse, looking for something as if her life depended on it; she finally found a small golden key. She locked the door to her office and moved towards a painting on her wall; she moved it and revealed a hidden keyhole. Martha sighed and turned the key, while it opened. It revealed a white board with numbers flashing on it. '' “00:00:00” ''flashed in bright red lights. – “No!” – Martha screamed, hitting the wall. ---- School was almost over and Roan was praising God for it. The halls were crowded and the girls fought to get past the mass of students. Distracted by her conversation with Roan, Rae didn’t notice the mysterious boy in front of her and bumped into him. – “I’m sorry! I’m-“ – The girl started, but stopped in track when she realized who it was. Jackson Rossi, the school’s new “mystery boy”, as Roan liked to call him. He had been in town for at least three weeks now and already gave her the creeps. Rae saw him around two days before that and now back in school. He was silent and had piercing eyes that stared into your soul, didn’t seem to have any friends and was always alone. He was tall, had a brown hair and eyes and sharp features. He looked at the girls, composed himself and took off. – “Okay, that was creepy.” – Muttered Roan. – “Why is he always like that? So creepy.” – She looked back, trying to spot him, but he was lost in the crowd. – “I don’t know. That was odd, wasn’t it? I guess he’s just new.” – Answered Rae. – “Hmm… What a shame. So cute, but a possible serial-killer. Life and its ironic turns.” – Continued Roan, making Rae burst out laughing. – “You are crazy.” – She said. – “The best ones are.” – Answered Roan, grinning. – “Soooo… Tell me…” – “Oh, no! No, no, no, no, Roan!” – Protested Rae. – “You have to talk to him!” – Insisted the excited girl. Rae shook her head at that. – “Argh! No! Roan… It’s awkward. I don’t even know if he wants to talk to me or what to say.” – Answered Rae, looking down. Her hands suddenly seeming like the most interesting play in the world. – “You can never go wrong with ‘Hi, it’s me, Rae and I wanted to marry you when I was 13’.” – Shot Roan, earning a frown form her friend. – “What? It was a joke! Look, if you don’t want to talk to him, then fine! I won’t make you talk to him.” – “Thank you. Now, I gotta go to the bathroom. See you in a bit.” – Said Rae. – “Okay.” – Roan agreed. She watched as Rae went away, smiling to herself. – “But that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna get HIM to talk YOU.” – The girl said to herself.